This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 2D NMR experiments, using gradient-HSQC 1-bond 13C-1H correlation, on non-derivatized plant cell wall material from gymnosperms and angiosperms reveal the major cell wall components, allowing the whole cell wall to be analyzed via high-resolution solution-state NMR. We are currently investigating the reactivity of various cell wall components utilizing several derivatization methods towards understanding polycondensation reaction mechanisms within the plant cell wall.